The Winds of Winter
by ChunkySkittles29
Summary: Always and forever. That is what they expected when they were little. But when Jon Snow loses his best friend, he decided to take the black. Why would he not? He lost the girl he held closest to his heart. The one that never cared about the labels.. The one who would love him forever, but after being gone for several years, there is no chance she is still alive. Or maybe there is.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a long time since I've written anything, and I've just discovered Game of Thrones.. Yes, I know I'm far behind, but I really found myself to love this series.. even though it took me 6 years to get through the first 2 seasons... **

**I don't know much about this show, and if I write anything wrong, I apologize.. I'm still learning... **

**I would like for you to tell me if you think this is worth pursuing, or not, so this is just the first draft. I may change it if there's potential..**

**I do not own GOT. only my Oc.**

* * *

The small flakes of snow made the land seem like if it was pulled out a tale. It covered the hills and the landscape, making it seem colder than it already was. The fortress in the distance seemed proud and most of all, powerful. And everyone in Westeros, they knew that it was.

Winterfell.

The home of House Stark, warden of the North. The castle was buzzing with life, people working, preparing for the cold weather they all knew were coming soon. But that didn't stop the little girl with the deep auburn hair that flowed in a wildfire of bouncy curls ran among the workers of Winterfell. She let out a giggle, swinging her little wooden sword, which her father had given her as a gift for her last name day, when she finally turned 5. Even though she didn't live here at Winterfell, she knew everything about it. She often came her with her mother and father. Her father was Robin Sparr. House Sparr was bannermen for House Stark, their families has been allies for generations, but Robin and Eddard 'Ned' Stark have a good friendship, they often think of themselves as brothers. Robin Sparr married the beautiful Kiara West, and she gave birth to their only daughter during the rebellion.

A girl with the name:

"Not so fast, Brianna!" a boy about the same age ran after her. He had dark, almost black hair, and deep, dark eyes. In his later years, he could melt even the hardest block of ice with those eyes.

The little girl let out a laugh.

"Why? Are you scared to lose to a girl?" She asked, pointing her sword at him. "Come along, Jon!"

Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark stood on the floor above, watching his friend's daughter running around with his children. They watch as Brianna managed to put a smile on Jon's face. That wasn't something that happened very often.

"Well, Ned… who would've thought that my daughter would befriend your son, Jon and not the other one?" Robin asked with a hint of amusement.

"I do not know, but I think it's good for him. He hasn't exactly had the easiest time at this point, and it's not getting any better. She's a nice distraction." Ned replied, looking over at his wife standing a few feet away together with Kiara. Ned could see the look on Catelyn's face. It was no secret that she didn't like Jon Snow. He was Ned Stark's bastard son and Catelyn Stark didn't have a maternal bone in her body for that young boy. She just couldn't, but she tolerated him… it didn't make things any easier for him.

Therefore, to see little Brianna running around, playing with Jon, made Ned feel a little better inside, and as long as Robin and Kiara didn't mind their friendship, he would not interfere with it.

"Wait for me!" Ned's other son, Robb, called out after the two of them. He couldn't keep up with them, but he tried his best. It was not as if they tried to keep him out of their game… he simply was the enemy this time around. The three children played with each other down in the courtyard, laughing and smiling, which made their parents' happy. As if they didn't have a care in the world. In this cruel, cold and dangerous world.

* * *

That night, Kiara preparing her young daughter for bed, trying to undo the knots in her hair as Brianna almost jumped up and down in her chair. She squirmed, having difficulties to keep still.

Kiara combed through her hair, admiring her long hair, still wondering how the gods could bless her with such a wonderful creature as a daughter. She truly was one of a kind.

"Now, now my dear. Is this how a proper lady should behave?" Kiara asked Brianna playfully.

"No… it's not, but I want to run, I want to be free to do what I want. I want to run like the wind. Fly through the sky like a bird!" Brianna exclaimed, smiling wildly. Kiara looked at her daughter thinking about how resourceful she was going to be when she would become of age.

"And maybe someday, you'll be able to." Kiara said softly, wanting to make her wish come true. She helped Brianna safely into bed, tucking her in tightly, so the coldness of Winterfell wouldn't seep into her bones. She leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, thinking she would already be sleeping. She got up quietly, walking towards the door.

"Mama? Why does Lady Catelyn seem so angry at Jon all the time?" Brianna asked, almost startling her mother.

"Why do you think that, my love?" Kiara had not expected her five-year-old daughter to ask that question.

"Because she kept looking at him as if she was angry. Lady Catelyn is always angry when Jon's around." Brianna explained.

Kiara stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say. She leaned forward, running her hand down Brianna's face.

"Brianna… sometimes, things are a little complicated, and I promise you that I will tell you all about it when you're older." Kiara told her.

Brianna didn't understand what her mother was saying, because she was just too young. Kiara kept on running her fingers through her hair, waiting for her little girl to close her eyes. It didn't take long before Brianna closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep.

Kiara kissed her forehead and slowly walked out of the room.

Ned and Robin stood right outside the door, listening in to Kiara and Brianna's conversation. She smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Your daughter is a force to be reckoned with… and she's almost too smart for her own good." Kiara said, making the two men laugh. Kiara turned to Ned and suddenly became serious.

"She knows that Jon's different… she knows something's not right with all of this. She could even tell that Catelyn doesn't care much for him."

The two men looked a little uncomfortable, not knowing what to do with this. Robin, who knew more than most, looked at Ned briefly before looking at his wife.

"Do not fret, my love. There's no chance in seven hells that she knows that Jon Snow is a bastard… and it's better that we keep it from her as long as possible." Robin said, not caring that the door to Brianna's chambers remained open.

Ned closed her door, hoping not to disturb the little girl any further, and escorted his two friends away from Brianna. They all needed something to drink.

What they didn't know, was the fact that Brianna was still awake, and heard everything. She was scared because she didn't understand why they called Jon a bastard.

What is a bastard? Was that something bad, something to be ashamed of?

* * *

Brianna waited until it was quiet on the entire second floor before she jumped out of bed. She silently walked to the door, not wanting to disturb anyone. She quietly stepped out of her chambers and walked the short distance to Jon's chambers. She opened the door, looking at the boy sleeping so soundly in his bed. Somehow, it was comforting having him this close to her. Brianna climbed into her his bed, almost falling onto him.

She gently rocked Jon from side to side, waking him up as gently as she could.

"Jon… Jon, wake up, please…" Brianna whispered, shoving him a little harder. Jon woke up with a jolt, looking frightened.

"Brianna, what are you doing here?" Jon asked with a tired voice.

"I couldn't sleep, and I'm cold." Brianna answered. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Jon didn't say anything and just nodded for her to stay. Brianna climbed under the covers, keeping close to Jon, trying to regain some warmth. Jon suddenly grabbed her hand, holding it tightly, as if he was afraid that she would disappear. They faced each other, the only light was a candle, blowing in the wind.

"Jon…" Brianna whispered…

"Hmm…"

"Jon, what's a bastard?"

"I don't know… please go to sleep now…" He answered, not opening his eyes. Brianna didn't like that word, and she hoped she never had to hear it again.

Brianna felt safer, laying net to Jon. Despite their young age, they felt some sort of connection. Ever since they were introduced to each other when they were only a few moons old, something kept them together.

Brianna let out a yawn, snuggling even closer to her best friend, trying to keep as warm as possible. The two young children fell asleep, not knowing what the future would bring, but they thought that they would always be friends, that they would stay together forever.

But they never knew what the what's in store for them.

Because let's face it…

Winter is coming indeed.

* * *

**Like I said... please let me know... I really see this story going places, but I'm not sure if it's good enough.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I had some trouble with finishing it, but now it's all done. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it, and please let me know what you think. **

_**I do not own Game of thrones, all rights to G.R.R Martin. I only own my oc. **_

* * *

Not even a fortnight later, House of Sparr was packing their belongings to venture home to their land. That was a seven-day long journey away.

They were packing the carriages, wanting to leave as soon as possible, because they wanted to leave before the cold was becoming too much. It was going to be hard, but with the help of the gods, they hoped it would be a peaceful journey.

Brianna sat on the floor in her chambers next to Jon. He didn't understand why she was so sad.

"I do not want to leave." Brianna said quietly, making Jon look at her strangely.

"But you have to go back, your father said so." Jon responded, not getting why she didn't want to leave.

"I know that!" Barked at him, before her lips started to tremble.

"I just have a feeling that I will never see you again, Jon." Brianna told him.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're going to each other soon. My father said I could join him when he's going to your Fort next." Jon told her with certain, but Brianna wasn't that sure.

A knock on the door interrupted their playing and the two young children looked up simultaneously. Kiara looked down at her daughter, and she melted when she saw how close she was to Jon.

Too bad they would grow in two different worlds, but she hoped they would always be friends.

"It's time to go, sweetling." Kiara said softly. She could see the tears in Brianna's eyes, and it broke Kiara's heart. How was is possible that a five-year old was so connected to someone. It wasn't normal.

"I want to stay here." Brianna said with a low voice. Kiara let out a breath, and walked into the room.

"Jon, come with me for a moment." Ned said as he stood by the door. Jon let out a sigh, knowing better than to go against his father. "We need to bid our farewell to our other guests."

Jon got up from his spot and walked out of the room but not without looking back at Brianna one last time.

Kiara sat down on the floor, pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"My darling, Brianna. I know that you don't want to leave, but I promise you that you'll see Jon again. And I'll make sure to help you with writing letters to Jon, in the meantime." Kiara told her.

Brianna looked up at her mother with fresh tears in her eyes.

"You promise?"

Kiara kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I promise, my little dove." Kiara said, using the same pet name her own mother used on her when she was a babe.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kiara carried Brianna out of her chambers, making her way towards the yard. Brianna was hiding in her mother's neck, suddenly feeling a little shy. Kiara looked at the party standing there waiting for them, including the Stark family, to see them off.

Robb stood beside his mother, who was holding his one-year old sister, Sansa. Ned stood next to her, with his hands onto Jon's shoulders. Robin joined his wife and daughter to say goodbye to their friends.

"Thank you for your hospitality, my friend." Robin said, shaking Ned's hand.

"I wish you safe travels, and do not hesitate to reach out if you need us." Catelyn replied with a smile.

Jon on the other hand, looked rather lost in thought, despite only being five summers old.

"Go ahead, Jon." Ned encouraged his son, giving him a gentle push forward. Jon took a few steps more, taking something out of his pocket. Brianna looked up at her mother, who gave her a smile and put her down on her two feet.

"I got this for you." Jon told her a little embarrassed. He held up a neckless with a tiny wooden wolf attached to it. "Father helped me make it."

Jon wanted nothing more than to hide behind his father's cloak, while he waited for Brianna's reaction.

Brianna accepted the neckless, but still unsure what to do.

"Just say thank you, my love." Kiara told her, and Brianna surprised everyone when she took a few steps forward and threw her arms around Jon's neck, pulling him in for a hug.

The little boy wrapped his arms around her awkwardly.

"Thank you… I'll keep it forever." Brianna told him. "Always and forever."

Kiara picked up Brianna again, and made her way to the carriage which was going to bring them home to Whitefort.

The house of Stark watched as their friends and bannermen ride out of Winterfell. May the gods be with them. Jon suddenly felt bad. He missed his friend. He wanted Brianna to come back. His train of thought was interrupted by laughter. Jon turned around quickly only to find his brother, Robb, and the blacksmith's son standing there snickering.

"What?" Jon asked angrily.

"Jon and Brianna, sitting in a tree." The two boys sang, and it made Jon see red. He ran after them around the yard. Ned watched as the boys ran around the yard, how they playfully taunted each other. He just wished that Jon could have an easy upbringing, but he knew that wasn't the case. He hoped that he would always have a friend in Brianna. That she would never leave his side.

* * *

Kiara watched her daughter carefully. She had done that for a while now. They had been on the road for about four days, and they would soon be home. Brianna have barely spoken a word until this point. She just kept to herself quietly, and it dawned on Kiara how much of an impact little Jon Snow had on her daughter. She could see them getting married when they come of age. Too bad Jon's linage will prevent that from ever happening.

That evening, they entered the fifth night on the road, and they had set up camp within the premises of Dreadfort, and the House Bolton. Which also was one of Winterfell's bannermen. They have camped here before, feeling rather safe, or safer that they would feel other places. That was because of the Wildlings that would venture over the walls, to hunt, slaughter and pillage everything they got their hands on. Except Whitefort. They never tried to go there. As if they have some kind of unspoken agreement or something.

"Come on, little one. Time for bed." Kiara said to Brianna, who was falling asleep with her head on her father's lap near the fire. Robin ran a hand through her hair and kissed the side of her neck.

"I love you, sweetheart. Never forget it." Robin whispered before Kiara took her into their tent.

Kiara's handmaiden, stood up quickly as she saw her lady and their little princess walk in. She was a good woman, been with the family for years, her mother a handmaiden before her.

"Your services is not required tonight, Vilka. You can take the night off. Get some food, have a drink." Kiara told her.

"As the lady commands." Vilka said with a curtsy.

"But I expect you to be here first thing in the morning, helping us before our departure." Kiara added with a smile.

"Yes, my lady. Goodnight Lady Brianna." Vilka said, looking down at her.

"goodnight." Brianna mumbled, not really up for talking right now.

Kiara placed Brianna on her cot, covering her with blankets, making sure that she stays warm throughout this cold night. The snow had started to fall that very afternoon, and it would only continue on as the got even farther north.

"Momma? Will I ever see Jon again?" Brianna asked suddenly.

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll visit them once a year, and they'll drop by whenever they feel the need to." Kiara told her, but the little girl just didn't seem to believe her.

"I just… I have this feeling that something's going to happen. That you're all going to leave me." Brianna explained and it pained Kiara's heart that she would ever think that.

"Listen to me, Brianna Sparr. I swear by the old gods and the new, I will never, ever leave you. I will always be there for you, no matter what. I love you, little dove." Kiara said, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too, momma." Brianna said, closing her eyes. The little girl was asleep within seconds. Kiara didn't know what to do about Brianna's fears. She just hoped that her words were enough, because she would never want to leave her, she wanted Brianna to stay with her forever.

* * *

Brianna woke up to screams and terror. She sat up quickly, trying to get her eyes to focus. The screams only got louder, and the sound of horses and hounds made her terrified. Brianna could also see fire. Something was on fire.

"Momma!" Brianna screamed, terrified. "Momma!"

The flap on the tent suddenly ripped open, making the little girl scream. Kiara stood there, covered in blood, eyes full of fear.

"Brianna, get up! We're under attack." Kiara told her, grabbing the warmest cloak she could find.

"Is the wildlings attacking us?" Brianna asked, thinking back on the stories she had heard.

"No, it's not the wildlings… this is someone I thought to be our friends and allies." Kiara said hastily. "We need to get you out of here."

Brianna was scared when she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. She had never seen her mother this scared. The sound of a man being stabbed to death outside the tent, made Brianna scream in fear.

"Hey!" Kiara said, placing her hands on Brianna's face. "When we leave this tent, I want you to close your eyes, do you hear me? I don't want you open your eyes. Not until I say so."

"Momma, I'm scared." Brianna cried.

"Swear to me!"

"I swear, I swear." Brianna said, tears streaming down her face.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart. Now!" Kiara yelled and Brianna did what she was told. The cold hit her body within seconds, and the screams was even louder out here. Something smelt funny, something Brianna has never smelt before. It was as if she could taste it. Like metal.

Brianna held on for dear life, afraid that she would lose her mother. Kiara ran with all her power, and Brianna could tell she was terrified.

"We're almost there, we're almost by the woods, sweetheart." Kiara soothed her daughter, and Brianna believed her. But the she did something she wasn't supposed to. She opened her eyes. Every tent was on fire, and men on horses killed everyone in sight.

A man on a horse was following them, raising his sword, nearly catching up with them.

"Momma!" Brianna screamed, as her mother was struck with the sword. Kiara let out a scream as she fell to the ground. She practically threw Brianna as far away as she could. Brianna hit the snow with a thud.

"Momma! She screamed again, as more and more men came towards them.

"Run, Brianna. RUN!" Kiara screamed. At first, Brianna didn't want to leave, but something in her mother's voice made her take a few steps back. The man on the horse jumped off and stalked towards Kiara who was already coughing up blood.

"RUN!" Kiara screamed again and the last thing Brianna saw, was her mother being murdered and the banner with an X on it.

* * *

Brianna ran through the woods, in the dark, in the cold. She had no idea where she was, but she never stopped running. She didn't know if she were running north or back to Winterfell.

She ran for what felt like forever. But finally, her legs gave out. Brianna was tired, frozen and scared. She sat there in the snow, trying to figure out what to do next. She looked up and saw a light somewhere on the horizon. But her legs wouldn't carry her any longer, so she started to crawl.

"Please. Help me. Jon, help me." She whimpered. Brianna tried to get herself moving, but it was too hard. She tried to grab a branch, but it snapped under her weight and the ground wasn't there anymore. She fell down a cliff, screaming as she fell. Her little body hit rocks, and she hit her head, getting scrapes and other injuries. Brianna just wanted it to end, and then the spinning and the falling stopped. She hit the ground hard, almost knocking the wind out of her. She laid there, trying to breathe, but it wasn't easy. She heard some muffled noises, and she tried to see where it came from, but she couldn't make their faces out. With her last ounce of strength, she held her hand out for them.

"Please… Help… Me… Jon." And then everything went black.

* * *

_"Please… help… me… Jon." _

"Brianna!" Jon woke up in a terrifying scream. A scream that was heard all over Winterfell. He kept on screaming, screaming for Brianna.

He could faintly hear someone running towards his bed chambers, but all he could concentrate on, was the screaming, and the pain. The pain was unbearable.

Ned Stark ran through the door of Jon's room, thinking that someone was hurting his son. He didn't even stop when Catelyn asked him what's wrong. He needed to get to Jon.

He found his son sitting in bed, holding his head while screaming.

"Jon!" Ned tried to say, but with no luck of getting through to him. Ned jumped into bed and held him. Jon tried to get away from him, only screaming out Brianna's name, over and over again.

"It's all right, Jon. It's all right. I've got you." Ned said as the hysterical boy finally managed to calm down a little, and he quietly sobbed.

"What happened, Jon?" Ned asked his son.

"Something's wrong with Brianna. She's hurt, badly. I think there's something wrong. Something terrible happened." Jon explained between sobs.

"I am sure everything is all right, Jon. They're not that far from home. I am sure she'll write you the seconds she returns to Whitefort." Ned tried to comfort him.

"You don't understand! Something's wrong!" Jon shouted, making Catelyn gasp by the door. She stood there with Robb, who was crying, not understanding what was wrong with his brother.

Suddenly, they heard someone run quickly down the hall. Maester Luwin came running around the corner, practically out of breath.

"My lord Stark. We just received a raven from Dreadfort, from Roose Bolton. There's been an attack." Luwin said, and Ned quickly got off the bed. He grabbed the note from Maester Luwin and red the note.

It said that the Sparr's had been attacked by wildlings, and that they needed all the help they could get. Robin was dead.

Ned practically ran into the yard, waking everyone up.

"Get the horses ready! We're leaving for Dreadfort tonight. Our bannermen needs us!" Ned barked, and everyone turned around quickly.

"Ned! What is going on?" Catelyn asked terrified.

"I need you to stay here with the children. I need to ride for Dreadfort tonight. Robin and Kiara were attacked. Robin's dead and I have no idea what happened to Kiara and Brianna." Ned told her, and Catelyn eyes filled with tears.

"You find them, do you hear me, Eddard Stark?" Catelyn ordered. "One way or another, you find that little girl."

Ned didn't know how to answer that. It was a four-day ride to Dreadfort. But if the packed lightly and rode hard, maybe they would be there within three days.

"Catelyn. Take extra care of Jon. He needs it." Ned said as he mounted his horse. He heard commotion from the second floor. Jon was hysterical again, and nothing seemed to calm him down.

"Father! Father, what's going on? I want to come with you, please!" Jon pleaded, trying to get away from the guard's grip. Ned looked up at him once, feeling a pang of guilt, but he needed to bury that away.

"Please. He needs someone." Ned pleaded again, knowing that Catelyn wasn't very fond of Jon.

"I promise. Be safe, my love." Catelyn said as Ned Stark rode out of the gates. He didn't know what to expect when he arrived at House of Bolton.

Catelyn turned around, watching how heartbroken Jon was and it broke her heart. They boy was in emotional pain and she found herself, wanting to help him.

"Please escort him back to his chambers." She told the guards. "Maester Luwin, please give him something to calm his mind and soul."

"Right away, my Lady." Luwin said, running back to his quarters to get what he needed.

* * *

A three days ride was all the Starks used. They barely got any rest and only stopped to get something to eat and change horses along the way. It had been three days since the attack, and they didn't know what they would see. Smoke rose to the morning sky, clearly from burning the corpses. Ned just hoped that they hadn't burned Robin's corpse yet.

They broke through the trees and was met by a battlefield. Things were destroyed, no one from their party had survives, or so it would seem. They rode towards the smoke, and they saw Roose Bolton riding towards them.

"Glad to see you here, my Lord." Bolton said. "We couldn't wait, we had to start burning the bodies."

"I understand." Ned said, looking around in horror. This was his friends. "Did you find Kiara?"

Roose Bolton looked like a broken man, and Ned understood why.

"Come with me."

Ned jumped off his horse and followed Bolton into a tent. Ned's insides froze when he saw them. Kiara and Robin Sparr, laid there, still covered in blood. Ned walked towards them slowly, as if not to wake them. He tried his best not to cry, but it wasn't easy.

"What about their daughter?" Ned asked Bolton.

"Well. We found Kiara just by the beginning of the woods, as if she was trying to escape. But there was no sign of Brianna." Bolton told him. "But there was no sign of Brianna anywhere."

Ned turned to his men.

"Prepare them for departure, we are burying them back at Winterfell. They deserve to be buried in the crypt." Ned commanded them before leaving the tent.

"What are you going to do?" Bolton asked worried.

"I made a promise to my wife. I am going to find Brianna." Ned said galloping towards the place they found Kiara, along with his best men.

They made it to the trees but had no idea where to go. So, they split up. Ned brought Jory with him, and they rode north, hoping she would towards home.

They searched for hours, but they couldn't give up hope. Maybe they went the wrong way. Ned really hoped so.

"Lord Stark!" Jory yelled out, jumping off his horse by the edge of a cliff. Ned rode quickly towards him. When he reaches the edge, he too jumped off his horse.

"What, Jory. Did you find something?" Ned asked him. Jory pointed down below, and there they found a small cloak. Which could only mean that it must have fallen off as she fell of the cliff. They looked further down and saw frozen blood. Too much for someone to just get up and walk off.

"No one could survive a fall like that." Ned said sadly. "Her body must have been carried off by animals."

Ned couldn't hold his tears in this time around. Kiara was dead, Robin was dead. And by the looks of it, little Brianna Sparr was also dead. It was a devastating loss, that would affect everyone, but not as much as Jon Snow.

How was he going to tell his son that he would never see his best friend ever again?

Brianna Sparr… is dead.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I decided to end the chapter like this, but I promise you, this is not the end for Brianna. Just be patient with me on this, ok?**

**I also have a poll going on, and I want your help to decide the motto for House Sparr. Like house of Stark has "Winter is coming" I have 10 alternatives, but I don't no which to use, so just comment or PM me which number you want, and the one that wins, will be it.**

_**1\. "Death to the Lost"**_

_**2\. "Ours is but half the story"**_

_**3\. "Steel over Ice before you"**_

_**4\. "The last word is an Oath" **_

_**5\. "Live pondering death more"**_

_**6\. "Steel over Ice before fire" **_

_**7\. "A warrior's bane, a warrior's heart lies not"**_

_**8\. "A nightmare to oblivion" **_

_**9\. "By the land are the death to kill us"**_

_**10."Crush your enemies, see no-one." **_

** Let me know what you think about that. **

* * *

Now, I'll respond to the reviews you left on the first chapter:

***Serenity10116: Thank you so much! Sorry about the wait. **

***otaku701: I'm so glad you liked it. Sorry for using so much time with an update. **

***sltsky96: Thank you so much! Here's the next one, enjoy! **

***HPuni101: Thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy this one. **

***Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: I'm glad you liked it. **

***The mad wolf: Thank you so much! Here's more! **

***Guest: Thank you so much! It means a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! **

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I will try my best to update this story a little more often. But with work, and life, I don't have that much time to write anymore. But I won't give up! **

**Enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think. It's not the longest chapter, and it was difficult to write, but it won't be long until the story soon is caught up with GOT. **

_**I do not own GOT, only my oc. **_

**I have also decided the Motto for House Sparr: **

**Ours is but half the story**

* * *

Ned Stark felt tired and he had only experienced a blow like this once before. When his sister Lyanna died.

It has been a few years, but it was still fresh in his mind. And losing Robin and Kiara hurt almost as much as losing his dear sister. And now he had to go home and deliver the devastating news. To tell his wife that she would never see her dearest friend ever again. He had to tell his son, that the one person in Westeros he felt closest to, would be forever lost. There's no chance for him to ever see her again. Jon is a tender soul, and this would forever change him. Brianna was the only one who made him feel normal.

The tears shone in the brave man's eyes, thinking about little Brianna, with her fierce spirit and unconditional love. How would the world become without her in it?

Ned was still at Dreadfort, because he needed to make sure that everything was in order before he left, and he still had that glimmer of hope, that Brianna would suddenly turn up. But somehow, Roose Bolton tried to convince him that there's no possible way that she would turn up, and Ned thought that was only because Bolton didn't want him to torture himself.

* * *

The road back to Winterfell seemed longer than before. They traveled as fast as they could, but the carriage with Robin and Kiara, slowed them down a bit.

The night before Ned returned home, he sat by the fire, trying to make sense of it all. Jory saw him sitting there, lost in his own thoughts, and he knew how hard this was… but he didn't know how to fix this for him. Jory let out a sigh before sitting down next to Ned.

"What are you thinking about, My Lord?" Jory asked him rather carefully. Ned let out a sigh of his own and tossed some more wood on the fire.

"I am trying to figure out how I am going to tell my wife that she'll never talk to her best friend again. And how do I tell Jon that Brianna is lost forever?" Ned asked Jory, poking around in the fire.

"It won't be easy, My Lord, but you have to tell them and try your best to be there for them in their time of need." Jory said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But don't forget that you also lost a dear friend and give yourself time to grieve. You'll all need each other."

Ned gave Jory a sad smile, before turning his gaze elsewhere. He looked over at the chests that contained Kiara and Robin, and even though he knew there was no possibility that little Brianna Sparr could still be alive… then why didn't he settle for that? He just hoped that in death, she would find her parents and that she was safe.

* * *

The very next day, Ned Stark and his company galloped towards their home at Winterfell. It felt good to be home. At the same time, it meant that he was one step closer to deliver the devastating news he had been dreaded for days. He knew that Catelyn would be okay after some time, but this would change Jon forever. He didn't have anyone else.

Little Jon Snow was sitting in his chambers, thinking about Brianna and he hoped that she was okay. Who else would play with him? Sure, he had Robb and the blacksmith's son, but none of them knew him better than Brianna. Who else would he tell his secrets to?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the horn. That only meant that his father was back. Maybe Brianna was with him?

Jon scrambled onto his feet and ran towards the door. It was still a little heavy for a young boy like himself, but he didn't care. He wanted to get out fast. He ran outside but came to an abrupt stop at the sound of a woman screaming. Jon was frightened. He had never heard a woman scream like that before. He carefully walked towards the railing, trying to peek through the cracks, only to find his father consoling Catelyn for some reason. He looked a little closer, and that's when he saw the carriage with the coffins in it. Jon may be young, but he understood that those boxes meant that someone didn't live anymore. Catelyn called out Kiara's name in despair, and Jon knew that it was Brianna's mother and father laying there. Did this mean that Brianna was gone too? He didn't want to know, he didn't want it to be real, so he scrambled backwards and tripped over his own two feet. He crashed into some gear standing outside his door, making it crash to the ground.

Ned looked up just in time to see the door to Jon's chamber close. He knew that the little boy had seen Catelyn this upset, and he knew he couldn't stall this. He had to go and talk to him right away. Ned motioned for Maester Lunwin to take care of his wife, so Ned could go to Jon. He walked up the stairs, and it felt heavier than ever. This path has never felt this long. He felt the heavy weight on his shoulders, and he didn't like it at all. Ned knocked twice, before silently opened the chamber door. He found his son sitting on his bed, facing the fire.

"Jon." He called out as he closed the door behind him. "I have something to tell you."

"She's gone, isn't she, father?" Jon stated more than asked without turning around. "Brianna is dead."

Ned was filled with sorrow, hearing his son saying those words. He walked up to him and sat down on the bed.

"Jon… Brianna…" Ned started but didn't know how to continue.

"I can take it, father." Jon said quickly, but then he felt ashamed that he had interrupted his lord, father.

"I know you can, Jon. But a young boy as yourself, shouldn't have to." Ned told his son. "Brianna… we never found her. We think her mother tried to get her away from the battlefield when she was struck down. We found Brianna's cloak, but she was nowhere to be found."

"Then there's a possibility that she's still alive." Jon exclaimed, getting up from the bed. "We have to go find her."

Jon ran around the room, gathering his things, getting ready for departure.

"We found blood, Jon." Ned said, and that made the little boy stop what he was doing. "There was a lot of blood at the bottom of a hill, and there's no way anyone would survive something like that for long. I am sorry, but she's never coming back."

"But she has to come back. She promised me. She promised me that we would always be friends no matter what. She promised she would always be there for me." Jon argued, tears started to form in his eyes.

"She's all I have." Jon barely whispered, finally letting his tears go. Ned did the only thing he could do, and wrapped his large arms around the fragile, little boy. He was also surprised how well Jon held himself together. He had thought that Jon would be inconsolable.

That same day, the bodies of Robin and Kiara Sparr, was brought down to the crypt, where they would lie forever as dear friends and allies for years.

Jon stood a little behind the rest of the family, as they said their goodbyes. Robb understood that everyone was sad and stood there obediently. He looked back at his brother, trying to understand how he was feeling, but it wasn't easy.

When it was all over, Ned placed a hand on his wife shoulder, but she told him she wanted to stay a little longer, and she wanted to be left alone. Ned grabbed Robb's hand and held little Sansa on his other arm.

"Come along, Jon." Ned called out softly. Jon started to follow him, but then he saw Catelyn standing there, crying. So, he walked over to her, wanting to comfort her. He hesitated for a moment, before reaching out and placing his hand in hers. Catelyn looked down, expecting to see Robb, but it shocked her to see Jon. Somehow, it made her angry.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled at him and Jon jumped back in shock. Catelyn was so angry and sad about not being able to save Kiara, she took it out on poor little Jon.

"I don't want you to touch me ever again! This is all your fault, boy!"

Jon whimpered a little but tried his best to stay strong.

"If it weren't for you, none of this would've happened. The Gods are punishing me, because you befriended their daughter. You are nothing but a bastard and I wished you were never born!" Catelyn hissed before Ned Stark voice cut her off. He was furious with his wife to say something like that to a little boy.

Jon didn't know what to do, so he just ran out of the crypt, not wanting to stay there anymore. He ran out of the courtyard and towards Godswood. He knew he wasn't allowed to go there by himself, but right now, he didn't care.

He sat down in front of the Weirwood tree, praying to the gods to make this pain go away. How could she say something like that? What had he done wrong?

He needed Brianna back, that was the only way to make this better.

* * *

Cold… that was all she felt. The air around her, the air in her lungs felt like ice. Was this how it felt to die slowly? Was she already dead?

No, she could clearly hear noises, which meant there was a chance she was still alive. She was Semi-aware of someone picking her up from the cold, burying her in thick furs, heavy furs that smelled funny. It smelled nothing like the furs back home. It was so heavy, it felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her eyes felt heavy, so she struggled long and hard about opening them.

She felt something or someone touching her face gently, running something wet over her forehead. Why would they do that? Didn't they know that she was freezing.

"She's burning up." A rough voice said above her head. "I don't think she'll make it through the night."

That was not her father's voice. Where was he? Just then, the little girl's eyes started to flutter. She tried to wake up.

She opened her eyes slowly, but all she could see, was blurry shapes. She saw was resembled a man with bushy beard and large, blue eyes. He looked wild and fierce.

"Well, hello there, princess." He said and normally she would be afraid, but she was too weak to even notice.

"Jon… I need Jon." She whimpered weakly, trying to get up. But the large man gently pushed her down again.

"You're not going anywhere, girl. You need your strength for the harsh winter beyond the wall." He told her, but the little girl didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't even have the strength to fight him.

"I just want my mother. I need my mother." She whimpered again, holding onto the hand that offered her comfort. The large man suddenly felt bad for her. She was all alone in this world, and he felt the urge to protect her. He made sure that the little girl was completely covered up, so she wouldn't get cold. Him and his company could afford to be here a few more days before heading back. Something told him she was worth it.

The little girl didn't let go of him hand, though, so he decided to stay put as long as she needed. He just hoped she would make it through the night.

He looked down on the neckless the little girl had on when they found her in the snow. He hadn't had the chance to actually looked at it. It was carved out nicely, and it was easy to see what it was. The large man studied it for some time, before looking back at the little girl sleeping.

"You're a strong girl, little wolf. And I think we can expect great things from you in the future to come. And I feel sorry for the bastards that is going to fall at your feet."

The little girl's mind was plagued with dreams. Dreams of her mother being killed, dreams about a heartbroken Jon and the fact that she'll never see him again.

Brianna Sparr is no more, but the adventures of the little wolf, has just begun.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you liked it. I know that Catelyn seems harsh with Jon, but I felt it was necessary. The story will continue soon, I hope. Let me know what you though! **

* * *

***10868letsgo: Thank you som much! I'm glad you liked it. I think that it will explain a little better about how he turns out later in the story.**

***Princess of Mirkwood2: Thank you so much! **

***Maria Eduarda - Mary: Thank you so much!**

***paige92076: thank you som much! I'm glad you like it!**

***Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: I hope so too! **

***AugustRrush: I'm glad you liked it. sorry about the wait.**


End file.
